Kaja Foglio
|residence= currently (in-story) Vienna, eventually Beetleburg, now fugitive. Also Seattle. |debut= |death= Greatly exaggerated. |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= (Known eventually to be) Married to Prof. P. Foglio }} Historian and wife of Professor Phil Foglio, the brilliant and beautiful Kaja Foglio'''Holds the rights to the subject of this wiki is one of the few recognized authorities on the early life of Agatha Heterodyne. Along with her husband, Phil, and Professor Cheyenne Wright, Prof. Foglio has compiled an exhaustive collection of storiesAvailable at low, low prices! On sale at the Studio Foglio Store and through your favorite comic book retailers. about the young heroine in a fun and easy to read format for her dedicated students at Transylvania Polygnostic University. The author information in Volume VI also describes her as "an enthusiast of some of the more esoteric practices of the select Asian subculture known as '''O-ta-ku" and notes that "Her knowledge of implausible coeducational harem comedies has been invaluable...." Kaja, the Character She is one of the primary culprits behind the Agatha Heterodyne radio plays, and has (probably) appeared twice in the comic proper: * on the Storm King opera in Vienna. * Much later, as a Professoressa of Transylvania Polygnostic, a wayward colleague from the Paris underworld so that he can face official review back at the college. Outside World Because too many sparks fail to understand the need for dramatic tension, the Professors Foglio are now in our dimension, where they have found a more appreciative audience for their tales of adventure. Before Girl Genius, Kaja Foglio was perhaps best known for her artwork in collectible card games, becoming a fan favorite for her prolific work in early editions of Magic: The Gathering. She has also produced original artwork for convention programs and posters, and illustrated several fantasy novels, including the World Fantasy Award winning Bridge of Birds. Kaja founded Studio Foglio, LLC in 1995, originally for independent distribution of her art prints, but it has since turned its primary focus to being the extremely productive publisher and distributor of Girl Genius. Airship Entertainment, a branch of the Studio that has now moved to Topatoco has an on-line store offering paperbacks, cloisonné pins, a bewildering amount of patches and a variety of other things including mugs and T-shirts (via Cafe Press). One of her (eventual) Girl Genius-specific projects is writing and co-illustrating the Girl Genius Sourcebook and Roleplaying Game, to be powered by GURPS ('G'eneric 'U'niversal 'R'ole'p'''laying '''S'ystem) and published by GURPS creator and iconic gaming publisher Steve Jackson Games. According to a phone interview conducted on January 27, 2008 (Part 2 is here), Kaja said that Agatha's story is approaching a pausing point which would allow the RPG to be published with both crystallized concepts and characters, and without spoiling the storyline for readers. She also mentioned that Steve Jackson is the most patient man in the world. Kaja has referred to the RP manual as a sort of Secret Blueprints Volume II. As of March 2018 this has still not occurred however, and is delayed for a variety of reasons...and probably Mimmoths. Known to travel and seen in attendance at various steam powered conventions. See also * List of Professorial Interviews * Phil Foglio * Profile of Kaja Foglio by Alice Bentley in Windycon 36 program book (PDF) * Foglios enjoying costume contest External links * MusicBrainz * Kaja's LiveJournal * Internet Speculative Fiction Database * Library of Congress * WorldCat * VIAF Category:Outside World Category:TPU faculty Category:Characters with Title Professor